Whispers in the Dark
by The Tantalus Complex
Summary: My first songfic, tell me whats good and bad in reviews plz. im counting on you to review so i can improve my writing. Flamers accepted. SUM: Artemis and holly miss each other since they can't communicate. How will they see each other again?


**Whispers in the Dark:**

_Artemis' POV:_

Artemis was relaxing around Fowl Manor, bored to death. There was nothing left to do. Foaly had encrypted his entire network, so artemis couldn't get in no matter how hard he tried and he accidentally broke his communicator with holly, so he missed there conversations terribly. Out of desperation, he turned on the radio to distract himself

Despite the lies that you're making

Artemis frowned. He had lied to holly on their last adventure and had nearly destroyed their friendship. He fortunately got a lucky save when he thought of saying goodbye to Julius Root, who died when opal blew the bomb strapped to his chest. Holly never really got over that and was grateful that Artemis let her say goodbye.

You're love is mine for the taking

Artemis deeply loved holly after their adventure to save limbo, but she could never know. It could destroy their friendship and this time their would be no get out of jail card.

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses.

Artemis remembered how pained he felt when commander root had died. But it was so much worse for holly. She had cried a lot and no matter how hard he tried, she still couldn't move on. Artemis wanted to take away her pain, but he didn't know how. If only he could talk to her.

_Holly's POV:_

Holly was really unhappy below ground. Trouble was giving all sorts of boring paperwork to do as punishment for going back in time. Time Travel was forbidden though and it led to opal coming into the future. She had caused them loads of trouble already. That wasn't really why she was unhappy though. She was really upset she couldn't talk to Artemis anymore. Trouble had destroyed Artemis' communicator when he found out they were secretly communicating every day. She missed those conversations. Now trouble wouldn't let her even go to fowl manor just to talk to him. She sighed; they never got to hang out.

She flopped onto her bed and turned on the radio:

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

She remembered how artemis held her after root was dead, and how even though she was really unhappy, being artemis' arms made her feel safe and, though she would never tell Foaly or Trouble this, she never wanted him to let go.

I will be the one that you will run to

My love is a burning, consuming fire.

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk to Artemis. She couldn't bear holding the truth in one more day. And the truth was that she loved him. She tried to make herself forget about it. Told her self that it would never work and she would outlive him by centuries. But then she remembered when she kissed him and whether she really did because she was flushed with magic and happy, or did being a teenager take away her inhibitions and let her show her feelings instead of hiding them deep inside herself.

Holly ran to Foaly, pushed his face into his computer monitor and said, "Pod. Shuttle, Wings. Now!"

Foaly looked puzzles for a moment, then understanding flashed through his eyes. He authorized what she wanted, and then told her good luck.

Holly smiled in thanks and ran to the shuttles. Time to pay her favorite mud man a visit.

_Artemis' POV:_

As Artemis kept listening to the song, he couldn't help but notice how it reflected holly and himself. So he mentally told himself to check if anyone was spying on him and he looked out the window every minute to see if Holly would come.

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark.

As this stanza kept going through Artemis' mind, he heard a quiet "Artemis…"

Surprised, he turned around to see holly's smiling face right in front of him.

"I've missed you Artemis."

"I've missed you too Holly."

Simultaneously, they both said

"I've got something to tell you."

They looked at each other, and holly said "you first"

So artemis started out, "Holly, you might hate me for this, you might never want to speak or see me ever again after I tell you this, but Holly, after all our adventures, we grew to be close friends and for me, it grew to something more. I love you Holly short."

He lowered his gaze, afraid of what he might see, and then he was surprised and happy when holly lifted his chin so that his eyes met hers and she said, "I love you too Artemis Fowl."

With saying that she kissed him and they both felt as happy as they ever had in their life.

No you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark

They broke off the kiss and smiled at radio.

"Fits us, don't you think?" said Artemis.

"Definitely." Holly said, and kissed him again.


End file.
